Mi niñera favorita
by fiorella03
Summary: Bulma tiene trabajo y se ve obligada a dejarle a Vegeta que cuide a la pequeña Bra de tan solo 1 mes. ¿Que hará este saiyajin para cuidar a su pequeña?


**Mi niñera favorita**

Nada como disfrutar un hermoso día de verano; los pájaros cantan, los niños corren, la brisa golpea las hojas… Un día perfecto, perfecto para …

- ¡Trabajar!- exclamo Bulma al teléfono - ¡¿Quieres que vaya a trabajar?! Lo siento pero tu sabes que estoy en descanso por el cuidado de la niña… Si, si entiendo pero… No, no es eso… ¿Y quien se hará cargo de ella?… ¿Estas seguro que solo será por un rato?… Esta bien, esta bien. Voy enseguida- cortó.

Ser la presidenta de la corporación no es nada sencillo, jamás pensó que el resultado de su gran inteligencia le jugaría así. Como deseaba que Trunks ya cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que él se haga cargo de todo esto, pero por ahora ella seguiría aguantando las consecuencias.

- " Hmmm… ¿ahora con quien dejo a Bra? Lastima que mis padres están de crucero, se que cuidarían bien de ella… Milk seria una buena opción pero no tengo tiempo para ir hasta las montañas… Trunks me dijo que hoy tendría una cita… Creo que aunque me cueste tendré que dejarla con Vegeta, tal vez el se muestre indiferente a veces pero se muy bien que se muere por su hija"- dejo de pensar y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba el Principe de los Saiyajins y presiono el botón para comunicarse con él.

- ¡Te dije que no me molestes mientras entreno!- le grito mientras seguia haciendo lagartijas con una mano.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se. Solo quiero decirte que saldré un momento y que quiero que cuides de Bra

- ¡Yo no soy su niñera! ¡Ese es TU trabajo!- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡También es tu hija así que no me pongas excusas!- se exalto, pero recupero la compostura, no tenia tiempo para estar perdiendolo con peleitas- Además esta dormida, no creo que cause problemas. Volveré rápido adiós

- ¡Pero Bul…! - se cerro la comunicación. Vegeta salió de la cámara para decirle que no lo haría pero solo noto como se iba en la nave. - ¡Ah! Escapó.

Vegeta iba a regresar a la cámara de gravedad cuando sintió curiosidad por ver a su pequeña. Si, tal vez ante los demás se muestre frío y no demuestre sus sentimientos como los otros pero en el fondo el sabe muy bien que los tiene y que esa pequeña niña que nació hace tan solo 1 mes le había robado el corazón. Era su hija, su pequeña princesa. Pero ¡No! jamás dejaría mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella ante los demás. La cuidaría, sí, pero de la manera mas sutil posible.

Se acercó lentamente a su habitación, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y la vio. Solo de lejos, solo quería mirarla y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Unos segundos después se acercó lentamente, lento, lento…

¡Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalala !

Al parecer Bulma había dejado una muñeca de Bra en el piso, y Vegeta al no verla la piso e hizo el ruido suficiente para despertarla

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba la niña sin cesar. Ya no quedaba nada de la dulce bebe de hace un rato. Vegeta no hizo mas que exasperarse y taparse los oídos

- ¡CALLATE BRA!

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!- sus grandes gritos demostraban su gran poder. Vegeta se saco las manos de los oídos, la miro y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

- Já, se nota que eres una descendiente saiyajin. Esos gritos no los hace cualquier niño- dijo orgulloso, cuando en eso escucho un ruido. Era Trunks, estaba a punto de salir de la casa. Al darse cuenta Vegeta fue a su encuentro.

- Trunks, creí que no estabas. Que bueno que te encuentro necesito que calles a tu hermana.

- ¿Bra? Lo lamento pero tengo una cita en estos momentos.

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo un favor, es una orden!- dijo furioso, aun se seguían escuchando los llantos y ya le estaban colmando la paciencia.

- Papa, seguro que mi mama te dejo encargado eso a ti. Así que tu hazte responsable yo me tengo que ir- se despidió con la mano y salió volando

- ¡Pues haré las cosas A MI MANERA para callar a esa mocosa!

Trunks lo oyó pero siguió de largo porque sabia que su papá no hablaba enserio. El sería incapaz de hacerle daño a su "princesita".

Pero… ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Que haría un saiyajin despiadado con una pobre e inocente bebe?!

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles!

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡No me importa que sigas llorando, YO TENGO QUE ENTRENAR!- se dio media vuelta y salió. Dio unos tres pasos y cesó su caminar. ¿A donde iba? ¿En verdad era capaz de dejar a su pequeña llorar desconsoladamente?No. Aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo, así que regreso a "intentar" calmarla.- No entiendo como hace tu madre para mantenerte callada y sin molestar.

¡DING-DONG!

- ¡Bulma!- gritó. Si era ella ya no tendría que preocuparse mas, pero no, no era Bulma- ¡No puede ser! Ese ki…- salió de la habitación y se dirigió a abrir la puerta- ¡¿Que quieres?! - dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos al ver a su rival .

- ¡Hola Vegeta! ¿Esta Bulma? Milk necesita que repare su …

- ¡No, no esta! - trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el saiya puso su mano y detuvo la puerta.

- Espera Vegeta, ¿porque eres así?Yo solo preguntaba…

- ¡Pues entonces no preguntes!

- Esta bien, esta bien- en eso oyó los llantos de Bra- ¿Esa es Bra? ¿Puedo verla?

- ¡NO, NO PUEDES!- en eso pensó que seria bueno recibir ayuda suya, después de todo tiene dos hijos.- Esta bien Kakarotto, puedes pasar pero tendrás que ayudarme a que Bra deje de llorar.

- ¡Claro, Vegeta! - respondió el saiya con una gran sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña.

- Wow, ¡pero si es muy parecida a Bulma!- dijo el saiya al verla. Vegeta alzo una ceja- ¡Y a ti también Vegeta!… Me pregunto si cuando crezca se volverá muy fuerte, pues como llora va por un buen camino. ¿Tu la entrenaras?

- Bulma no me permitirá entrenarla, quiere que sea como ella. Que desperdicio. Y tu ya no preguntes tanto, si te traje fue para que la callaras, no para platicar contigo.

- Ya Vegeta, bueno…- puso su mano sobre la barbilla- Cuando Gohan lloraba Milk siempre le daba de tomar leche materna, dice que los bebes muy pequeños solo pueden tomar eso.

- ¡Pero Bulma no esta insecto!

- Y si tu intentas darle- sonrió

- ¡No seas bestia, eso solo pueden hacer las mujeres!- Vegeta ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo traído, no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

- Bueno, bueno… entonces- volvió con su mirada pensativa- Gohan también dejaba de llorar cuando le cambiaban el pañal, Milk decía que cuando estaba sucio lloraba porque no se sentía cómodo.

- ¡Eso es! - al parecer Goku si servia de algo.- Kakarotto fijate entonces, yo iré por los pañales para que la cambies.

- ¡¿Que?! , yo solo te doy sugerencias- dijo incrédulo de que Vegeta lo crea capaz de hacerlo- Yo jamás lo he hecho, Milk siempre era la que lo hacia

- ¡Pues entonces lo descubrirás hoy!-añadió mientras le alcanzaba la pañalera

- ¡Ahh! Esta bien, pero me ayudaras- el saiya se acerco a la niña que aun no se cansaba y seguía llorando. Con mucha delicadeza le quito el pañal, hasta podríamos de ir que parecía un experto. Vegeta parecía su ayudante pues le pasaba todo lo que necesitaba: pañales, talco, toallita. Cuando Goku termino se dio cuenta que no había funcionado pues Bra seguía llorando desconsoladamente

- ¡Kakarotto sigue llorando! ¡No lo hiciste bien!

- ¡Si lo hice bien! Debe ser otra cosa- se puso a pensar- Bueno, cuando eso pasaba con Gohan, ella decía que si yo lo cargaba se sentiría protegido y dejaría de llorar. ¡Y si funcionaba!

- ¡Pues entonces hazlo! - Vegeta deseaba que esto se terminara de una vez, ya había perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento.

- Esta bien- Goku la levanto suavemente y comenzó a arrullarla- Lalalalala… duerme pequeña duermete ya que viene Freezer y te comerá …- le canto, pero digamos que Goku no era muy buen cantante- Vegeta, no funciona, y yo ya me tengo que ir

- ¡Tu no te puedes ir hasta que la calles!

- Lo siento- le entrego la niña y luego desapareció con la trsnsportación

- ¡Kakarotto!- en esos momentos vio a la pequeña Bra en sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y la niña al ver a su padre paro de llorar.- Lo logre.- se dijo

Sonrió al verla. La tuvo unos momentos mas en sus brazos hasta que la pequeña cerro sus ojos. Luego la puso en su cuna y se quedo mirandola hasta que nuestro Principe se quedo dormido sobre la cuna de su bebe.

Un rato después llego Bulma, muy cansada de la larga jornada. Se acerco a la cámara de gravedad. ¿Apagada?. Fue a ver su bebe cuando vio la escena. Su orgulloso Principe yacía dormido sobre la cuna de su pequeña. Después de todo Vegeta no era tan mala niñera como esperaba.

FIN :)

N/A:

La verdad yo siempre pensé que Vegeta cambio luego de la llegada de Bra, y quise plasmarlo en este pequeño One Shot .

Espero les haya gustado,  
Nos leemos nn


End file.
